


Together

by believesinponds



Series: Domestic Bliss [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, actual husbands, everyone but sara is clueless, feat. tattoos, len hates homophobia, mick is a romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believesinponds/pseuds/believesinponds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Legends crew jumps to the wrong conclusions, Len gets frustrated, Mick gets romantic, and their new friends *get* it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I have like five more of these married!coldwave fics in the works. This series is literally never going to end.

After the exhaustion of their first mission, Len was ready to sleep for about a week and the others looked similarly dead on their feet. Rip had apparently sensed that the crew was about to crash and was leading them down a hallway lined with doors.

“These are your sleeping quarters,” Rip said. “You’ll find some standard-issue clothing and toiletries, although I would suggest bringing luggage on our next mission so you can have the comforts of home while we travel.”

“There are only seven rooms,” Professor Stein observed.

Len had already noticed it, of course, but then again he knew exactly why there were only seven rooms.

“I’m not bunking with Grey, if that’s what you’re thinking,” the kid--Jax--crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes.

“Oh come on,” Sara piped up, raising an eyebrow at the others. “You can’t honestly tell me that nobody else noticed.”

Len felt Mick lean a little closer into his side.

The others, minus Rip, gave Sara a confused look.

“Wow,” Sara shook her head. “Not very observant, are they?” she asked Mick.

“Apparently not,” he replied, his voice low and amused.

Len sighed. He was too tired for this.

“What, you two?” the male hawk asked, pointing between Sara and Mick.

Mick barked out a laugh. “She wishes.”

“Can we have our rooms now, Rip?” Len said sharply, speaking before anyone could get the chance to ask if _Len_ was with Sara.

“Of course. Your names are listed on the plaques beside the door. Gideon will help if there’s anything you need.”

Len gave each of his crewmates a cold look (except for Sara--she was all right) and then said, “Come on, _Mick_.” He didn’t have to turn around to know that Mick was following him down the hall.

Someone behind them said, “Oh!” and he heard Palmer mutter, “They’re _together_?” Len snorted and opened the door to room R-4, their names printed clearly under the room number, and stalked in without a word.

“You don’t have to be so grumpy, Len,” Mick said, closing the door.

“You know I don’t tolerate stupidity, _Mick_.” Len yanked open the top dresser drawer and found plain-looking underwear, socks, and pajamas. He grabbed a set of new clothes and started stripping out of his dirty ones, his movements tense and abrupt.

“Lenny.” Mick was standing behind him now, his hands heavy and warm on Len’s hips, his still-clothed chest pressing against Len’s bare back.

Len paused, his fists gripping the clean shirt, and closed his eyes. “It’s still the same shit, isn’t it?”

Mick didn’t say anything, just kissed the back of his neck.

“Doesn’t matter that it’s technically acceptable now, that it’s actually legal--it’s still the same damn shit.”

Len’s body was rigid in his anger. Only it was more than just anger, because anger was easy to diffuse. This was something deeper, something closer to _hurt_ , and he hated it.

“It’s not like we walk around holding hands,” Mick said, his arms moving to circle Len’s waist.

Len’s eye snapped open. “That’s not the point, Mick.”

Mick hooked his chin over Len’s shoulder and stared at Len’s reflection in the little mirror over the dresser. “I know.”

Len felt one of Mick’s hands move up to his chest, his fingers tracing over a particular tattoo on his chest. Len breathed in deeply and then let it out in a long, slow motion. He watched Mick’s fingers in the mirror, felt them ghost along the outline of the constellation, his thumb moving carefully over the small dot that represented the North Star. Len swallowed.

“Those people out there? They don’t care that we’re two men, Lenny, they just didn't know,” Mick said, his reflection staring Len in the eye. “I know things aren’t perfect, but you damn well know that they're _better_. And this?” He laid his palm flat over the ink, flat over Len’s _heart_. “This is all that really matters anyway.”

Len grunted, but his lip was twitched up in a half-smile. “You are such a romantic.”

Mick growled into his neck and nipped at his skin. “Damn right I am.”

Len turned around in Mick's arms and placed his own hand over Mick’s chest, his palm covering the identical tattoo that was hidden by his clothes. He leaned his forehead against Mick’s, his smile turning soft. “Thank you.”

He was about to tilt in for a kiss when there was a loud knock at the door. Len tensed and pulled back just a little.

“Come in,” he called, and the door opened to reveal Sara, who was smirking, and Palmer, who looked a little sheepish. Mick’s hands pressed harder into the skin of his back.

“Jax is cooking up some mean-lookin’ burgers if you boys are hungry,” Sara said.

Len tilted his head, considering, and then Mick’s stomach rumbled loudly.

“Guess that answers that,” Palmer said, grinning.

Len laughed, his shoulders relaxing a fraction. “Guess so.” He glanced down at their current state of dress and then raised an eyebrow at their crewmates. “Give us a few minutes to clean up and we’ll be there.”

“Yeah, you just warn fireboy that this one eats like a pig,” Mick said, grinning and patting Len’s hip.

Len shoved him in the chest, eyes narrowed in a glare. “I do _not_.”

Sara laughed. “Don't worry, Leonard, there's plenty to go around.”

Len huffed and extricated himself from Mick’s arms, heading for the room’s entrance. “We’ll see you in the dining hall,” he said, closing the door in Sara and Palmer’s faces. He could hear Sara laugh on the other side.

“See?” Mick said, crowding into his space again. “No big deal.”

Len glared. “I do _not_ eat like a pig, _Mick_.”

Mick grinned and patted his cheek in a way that no other human could get away with. “Whatever you say, Lenny.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit me on tumblr and cry about coldwave! (Or send me prompts. I think I need some prompts for these boys.)  
> http://believesinponds.tumblr.com


End file.
